Semiconductor light emitting elements, emitting light based on the recombination of electrons and electron holes when a current is applied thereto, are commonly used as light sources due to various advantages thereof such as low power consumption, high levels of luminance, compactness, and the like. In particular, after the development of nitride semiconductor light emitting elements, the utilization thereof has been greatly expanded and nitride semiconductor light emitting devices have been widely employed as light sources in backlight units, household lighting devices, vehicle illumination devices, and the like. A light emitting device using such a light emitting element may include a light emitting element providing excitation light and a phosphor excited by light emitted from the light emitting element to emit wavelength-converted light to implement desired color characteristics in emitted light. Thus, research into phosphors providing excellent characteristics in terms of color gamut, reliability, and the like, and a light emitting device using such a phosphor is required.